brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Minifigur
Hey, that post you left for CJC wasn't related to the forum's topic, so I removed it. It might be better to tell him your comment on his talk page.-- 17:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for minifigure pages. For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 17:04, September 6, 2013 (UTC) * That's a cool thing to have, thanks a lot CJC! Minifigur (talk) 13:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Added for doing more stuff. ~ CJC 19:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) King Kahuhka Minifigur, i am sorry for attacking you, but you angered me because of your negative opinions, be nicer when giving me an opinion.-King Kahuka Minifigur, i may have been mad at you, but you made my life improve, i'm no longer going to be sensitive when negative posts are placed. Since i don't know how to give gold bricks, i'm going to give you my favorite photo -Sincerely, King Kahuka, the no-longer sensitive person. * Thanks King Kahuka, I guess we got off on the wrong food. I love Blacktron and really would like it if there were a new line for it, so maybe I got a bit too excited when I read the topic "Blacktron III". But unfortunatly there really is no hint on it's existence. The two minifigures in the minifigures theme are a bit of a consolation, though ;). See you around, Minifigur (talk) 13:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) How did you... How did you make the backgrounds clear with no bumps for the Rhino and Howard the Duck pictures you uploaded. :By drawing a path around them in Photoshop and then extract them from the background. For Howard I even added the shadow afterwards again. I just have fun doing stuff like this. Minifigur (talk) 17:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I really like your job on these pictures. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 12:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Great to know, that they are being appreciated. Thank you! Minifigur (talk) 12:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::They're greatly appreciated! Keep it up please! (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 22:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::I totoally agree, but dont use them on ALL of the marvel characters, some need to stay as regular ones with background. Also PLEASE dont crop any of my screenshots. Check who posted it before cropping. ::::::Under licensing, they have right to use your image, read CC-BY-SA (or whatever it is called). Basically, creative commons. -->SkyDrift< 10:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean, saburo? Which ones should stay with background and why? So far I only used promotional images in high resolution. They hsould still keep me busy for a bit. Minifigur (talk) 13:59, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'd like to see every Marvel character without background to be honest. Maybe instead of replacing the images you could upload them again so no one's pic is replaced. I'd like to see Ghost Rider, Punisher, Vulture, Elektra, Curt Connors, Blob and Kingpin as they are in high resolution too, but take your time (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 18:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I'll try my best. Kingpin and Nick Fury are done, Vulture and Curt Connors are next. For most of them I moved the previously used image in the characters gallery and added mine additionally. I will just stick to this procedure. ;) Minifigur (talk) 19:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Can you please leave a message on my talk page when you upload new ones? I LOVE your edits. I LOVE THEM. Honestly exactly what I was hoping someone would do (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 20:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Thank you for keeping me updated! (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 22:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Hi it may sound ridicoulous when I say people steal my screenshots. But if you find out about them stealing your cropped images, you might be mad ::::::::::: No, I wouldn't be mad. Because by uploading content to this wiki, everybody agrees to a CC licence that allows further use and also editing of this content (as >SkyDrift< pointed out already). So it is in no way "stealing". The whole point of wikis is collaborative work and sharing information, so if somebody is able to create better content using my stuff, I would like him to do so. (Completely ignoring the fact, that none of us has the legal rights to called it his/her content to begin with) - Minifigur (talk) 13:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Seriously thank you a lot for keeping me updated. It means a lot, your edits are AMAZING (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 13:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks for still keeping me updated. I really love your croppings. They look WAY more neat than the pixelated zooming of the screenshot next to every character. Plus I like pics with transparent backgrounds a lot better. Thank you and can't wait to see the next ones Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 19:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Oh My God. Wonderful. Absolutely brilliant!!! Rocket Raccoon?! Those Loki and Magneto look like taken from LEGO.com!!! Absolutely magnifical! You got me speechless! Keep it up! (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 21:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Honestly, every second I'm loving more and more your croppings. Thanks for everything! (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 22:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Curt Conners His hand is missing. --Rainbow Dasher! I'm a banana! 20:52, September 20, 2013 (UTC) : Not sure if funny, or just mean... :D : If neither, read Curt Connors (first paragraph) - Minifigur (talk) 22:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not into Marvel that much so I didn't know he didn't have a right hand. :P --Rainbow Dasher! I'm a banana! 13:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. It can only be good if people keep their eyes open around here. - Minifigur (talk) 21:44, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Now I know your good Now I know your good, how did you even get the flames around Ghost Rider's head? :You can compare them to the original and you will see, the I've completely redrawn them, using 10 different brushes, 3 layers, and 4 layer styles. Thanks for the appreciation! Minifigur (talk) 18:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New Uploaded new pictures of Cyclops, Arnim Zola, and Blob for you can edit them (if you want) Arnim Zola Game.png Blob Game.png Cyclops Game.png Cyclops hand Whats with cyclop's hand on your cropped image is it a reflection? - :I am not sure what you mean, but I guess it's light, you can see the original image right above here (uploaded by RaceLord). Minifigur (talk) 12:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah it is the light, I should ask Racelord Re: Hi What is ridicoulous? You missed nothing -- :Refering to edits on Loki, Howard the Duck and others. Maybe it's better to discuss this rather than undo edits over and over again. - Minifigur (talk) 21:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Out of curiosity, have you downloaded/played the LMSH demo level yet? -- 19:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :No, not yet. It only becomes available in my part of the world tomorrow. But you are make me curious about why you would ask. ;) Minifigur (talk) 19:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Minifigures "The Surfer Girl is one of seven Collectable Minifigures (the other being the Skater, the Cheerleader, the Race Car Driver, the Surfer, the Hula Dancer, and Santa) to appear in a non Minifigures set." -> Isn't there eight minifigures with the Witch? --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 08:33, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I also just realized. And since the Zombie variant from the Halloween pack shares the article with the Series 1 Zombie he should also be mentioned. Let's get right to it. ;) ::Thank you, I wasn't sure. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 08:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Croppings I miss your croppings. Are you going to do the new characters (Drax, Groot, Mary Jane, Dormammu, Dr Strange, etc.) too? Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 21:51, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I will. Time is a bit short at the moment, but I'll continue soon and hope to get them all done at some point. Minifigur (talk) 07:51, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Another request :P Hi, I am not sure you take requests, but would you mind cropping this image of Rocket Raccoon like you have done with the others? It would help out the page, and everything. Thanks - -- 00:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks for the render - I was thinking of putting it on his page, as it shows him better than the previous one. Thanks again - -->SkyDrift< 22:39, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Looks like someone beat me to thanking you :P. Sky must have noticed in recent photos. -- 22:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Congrats on 1,000 edits, but I'm probably a bit late :) 23:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, thanks a lot, I didn't even realise yet. Here's to the next thousand(s)! Cheers! Minifigur (talk) 20:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick * I am flattered and will try my best to continue earning this award ;) Minifigur (talk) 19:23, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Would you mind if I nominated you for Brickipedian of the Month? 15:27, December 14, 2013 (UTC) * Quite the contrary, I would be honoured! Minifigur (talk) 18:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Fix Please fix the phtos for the LEGO movie sets you are posting the photos are all messed up. Thanks! - * Unfortunately this is not something I can fix. Due to the fact that I replace the old images the new versions somehow get stretched to the format of the old ones, but only in the thumbnails and previews, as soon as you expand them they are fine. It's a flaw I have witnessed several time on Wikia already. Usually it is gone after a few minutes. Let's hope it does the same this time. If not I will upload them separately tomorrow the latest. Minifigur (talk) 23:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) * I re-uploaded them now and while doing it I discovered that the problem might have been caused by the file endings. I did not think .jpg could be replace with .jpeg but this might have been the cause for the improper display. Minifigur (talk) 00:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) fun by c4sci fun by c4sci * hahaha, makes me think that watching cartman in german might be the fastest way to learn the best curse words for non-german speakers. Minifigur (talk) 14:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC) BOTM Congratulations, you are now Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to add the template to your profile. 10:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I almost forgot to thank you, so here it goes: Thank you so much! ;) Minifigur (talk) 12:09, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey. It's a good idea to start editing here from now on, if you want. Legoboy 12:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. I just wanted to wait until the import is finalised, before also moving on.Minifigur (talk) 12:09, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Minor, unimportant detail The LEGO movie novelization indicates that the characters do live in the human world -- with objects like a lollipop stick, a cue tip, and KRAzy GLuE appearing. -- 18:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : haha, alright. That's true. And in this case I could claim the movie is set in Germany since Bricksburg has the common German ending for town and village names (burg means castle that's why it's so common). Also the language argument is also not the strongest, since the movie will be released in other languages as well (of course it's not original then, but hey...). But yeah, let's not get caught up in this and just enjoy this colourful little wonderland and nationless Emmet. Minifigur (talk) 18:51, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Idk, just helpin the wiki. ~ How about from now on, if its a pic of lets say Benny, then it can be File:Benny-Artifex or something ~ Images Give me a link to any unlicensed/copyright photos and I'll delete them :) ~ CJC 20:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC)